<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>YunSang Me Love by atzushi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730342">YunSang Me Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzushi/pseuds/atzushi'>atzushi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzushi/pseuds/atzushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Yeosang used to be childhood friends who fell for each other. Both kept their feelings for the sake of their friendship until something fell in between them and eventually grew apart.</p>
<p>Will they find their way back into love that was long forgotten?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>YunSang Me Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>WE HOPE TO SEE YOU ON THE BIG DAY!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Hongjoong &amp; Park Seonghwa</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>JULY 11, SATURDAY </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>• 2PM</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>AT XXXX, SK</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ∘◦ ❉ ◦∘</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang should be happy. He should be, at least for his greatest friends who’s about to get married but something within him that makes him feel so lost and empty. Somehow, there was a gap in his heart that can never be filled, he believed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I really love how it turned out, thank you Sangie!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang laid the invitation lifelessly at the counter table as he grabbed a glass and poured himself some wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re drinking again, aren’t you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seonghwa scolded from the other end of the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a wine.” He sighed, taking a sip before grabbing his phone and settling himself down the couch in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeo- ““</span>
  </em>
  <span>Can’t I have a sip of wine for my lovely friends’ wedding?” He chuckled lightly although he knew that the other won’t buy it, he could at least try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wednesday, right? Should I bring anything at hand?” Changing the subject, Seonghwa could only sigh and just let the younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, and no. Just bring yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Copy. Good night. Tell Joong I said hi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, good night. Thanks Yeo.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right after the line went off, heavy drops of rain began to pour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Fucking great.” Rolling his eyes, he laid down and snuggled on the pillows that were scattered at the couch as he stared at the plain looking ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gloomy weather outside would match the feeling of a Kang Yeosang inside. At his age of twenty-six, he could never be happier. He has a great life and has anything he could ask for. As a successful graphic designer, he could earn tons of money while working at the confines of his home. Speaking about his home, he’s living at one of those luxurious apartments in town and he was already able to purchase his dream car. There’s nothing he could ask for except for one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I love you.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembers those words vividly. Heck, he could replay the whole scenario in his mind. What perfect weather to reminiscence of the past. That same day when he heard those words that he was longing for quite a long time. Those words that he never knew would hurt him so much. Those words that were left unreturned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears began to fall and he couldn’t help but feel the pang in his chest. With heavy breathing, he clutched his hand right above his chest as he began to cry uncontrollably. It has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>four </span>
  </em>
  <span>years yet the scar in his heart still remains fresh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only he could turn back time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♪</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Three months</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Yun~ it’s Sangie, your new friend.” Mrs. Jeong cooed at his almost three months old son who’s staring at the sleeping newborn innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was just the start of their friendship; stories are yet to unfold and tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Five</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gosh! Aren’t you two so cute?” The mothers gushed over their sons while the fathers took pictures of the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say that Yunho’s and Yeosang’s parents were a close friend. From time to time their parents, especially the moms, love to dress them up with some couple outfits. With Yunho being the taller and the masculine of the two and Yeosang being the fragile and on the feminine side, needless to say, their parents ship them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to marry Sangie when we grow up!” The older of the two declared making the younger giggle in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho was dressed up in a crisp white suit while Yeosang was wearing a white dress complementary to the other with a flower crown carefully resting on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was their wedding day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to marry Yunnie too!” Yeosang hugged the other, placing a big smooch on Yunho’s cheek making their parents laugh at the scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a wonderful sight to see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Twelve</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look it’s pretty boy!” A couple of boys huddled around Yeosang and their ‘leader’ wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulder making him shudder in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At a pretty young age, he was already being bullied for his femininity. He would usually ignore those people because they’re not worth his time besides, he always has Yunho to protect him but today was a different scenario.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was alone. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yunho has to stay in late for their dance practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?” He tried to remove the boy’s arm but to no avail, “Pretty boy’s feisty, aren’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were about to gang up on him when someone removed the boy’s arm from the petite ones’ making the others flinch and quickly ran away with the newcomer’s daunting demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, okay?” Yunho asked as he caressed Yeosang’s cheek with a hint of concern in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The younger hummed, cheeks turning into crimson red just from the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you have practice?” He then asked, trying to avert his eyes on the floor upon which the latter simply responded with, “Cancelled”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” Yeosang doesn’t know why but his heart skipped a beat because the taller man held his hand and carefully led him </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sixteen</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mom.” Yeosang made his way to his mom who was sitting by the couch having her afternoon tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sweetie.” Mrs. Kang combed her son’s hair upon nestling his head on her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” His voice muffled but didn’t waiver. There’s something that has been bugging him and decided that maybe it was time to let it out. “Don’t hate on me, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom could chuckle as she nudges the boy’s nose. “And what could be the reason for me to have my sweetest baby boy, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what if?” He hesitated a bit, making his mom furrowed her brows in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I told you, that I like boys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence for a moment which made him feel a little bit scared and confused when he heard his mom laugh softly afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I ever hate you for that?” She now raised her brow trying to look intimidating. “I mean. It’s kind of our fault, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right. Yeosang finally laughed lightly when he remembered those pictures that were buried inside the deepest parts of his closet. Those pictures of him and Yunho together when they were still little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, mom.” He whispered as he sat up and proceeded to hug her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, sweetie.” Placing a kiss on his forehead, she smiled in mischief. Yeosang was like an open book to his mom; he was easy to read.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yunho would make a good boyfriend. I approve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- Mom!” He huffed his now blushing cheeks making the elder laugh in response. For the love of God, she loves teasing her son so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not even, you know?” He murmured into his mother’s neck, still hugging her tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dear. Have you seen the look in his eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang wasn’t sure about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Twenty-one</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Yunho greeted, voice still hoarse from sleep, placing his head on the confines of Yeosang’s shoulder who was currently making some breakfast for the both of them.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleepy head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since they both entered college, both of their parents have bought an apartment for them to stay in throughout their studies since their university was located in the city which is quite far for them to travel from home. Yeosang was taking up advertising arts while Yunho’s taking up civil engineering and both in their third year already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move.” Yeosang patted his head lightly which the latter obeyed and took a seat. “Want some coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Yunho eyed the younger and watched him carefully pouring the hot liquid onto the cup for him. It was quite a sight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the very least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the stare from the other made Yeosang feel quite skittish. “Can you quit that?” He settled the cup of coffee and newly cooked pancakes in front of the older, ears turning a bit red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit what?” Yunho asked teasingly as he took a sip from the cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you. Can you at least wear a shirt, dumbass?” He muttered before settling himself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there’s anything that would make Yeosang’s knees weak, that would be Jeong Yunho walking around their shared apartment half naked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it though.” The older of the two winked making the other grumble a curse in response. “Fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there’s something that Yeosang learned living with Yunho, it’s that the older would be the cause of his death sooner or later. It has been five years since he came out to his parents but never to his best friend. Something is holding him back from doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Friendship. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scared to lose the friendship that they have. Besides, he doesn’t even know if the other flows the same way as his. When they first entered the university, Yunho was quick to adapt and easily made friends, unlike him, Yunho was quite popular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang did make a couple of friends here and there but the one who sticks to him the most would be Park Seonghwa, an architecture student. He met him through Yunho’s friend, Kim Hongjoong, a senior from the music department, who was dating the said man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from his mom, Seonghwa was the other one who he entrusts his secret to. That he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With Yunho’s popularity, Yeosang somehow feels inferior to those girls and boys that flock around the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kang Yeosang has his insecurities. He knows that he could and will never be enough for someone as Jeong Yunho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Only if he knew. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♪</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bustling hallway signals that the day for most of the students is about to end.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dismissal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Groups of students are huddled around together mostly catching up with their lessons or some new gossip within or outside the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that time, Hongjoong and Seonghwa were walking hand in hand with Yunho and Yeosang trailing behind them. From a distance, someone has been eyeing the two at the back. It has always been a wonder to him about their relationship, if they’re together and such.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has his eyes set on Kang Yeosang. Together or not, he’s planning on getting Yeosang for him. Needless to say, the first time that he saw the other, he was captivated not only by his enchanting beauty but also, his distinct personality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was already Monday and Yeosang was hoping that nothing extravagant would happen this week such that one time where they were bombarded with work leaving him with countless sleepless nights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon entering their room, to his surprise, a bouquet of white carnations was lying on his desk. He made his way out of the room and surveyed the hallway in which only a few numbers of students walking were seen. Nobody except him was currently in the room since he has always been an early bird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned into his desk and scanned the bouquet thoroughly until he found a card. The flowers are indeed addressed to him but the sender remained anonymous so he sat down and stared at it curiously before bringing out his phone to search for its meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘sweet and lovely’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a wonder to him, the sender is. Years have passed and no one has ever given him even just a piece of flower plucked from somewhere. His parents and Yunho did before but it was either his birthday or graduation, nothing less special so who could possibly be the person behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he received a couple of chocolates anonymously during valentines in college but never flowers and again he doesn’t remember any special occasion for that day. Shrugging his thoughts off, he placed the bouquet carefully under his desk and proceeded to take his laptop out and continued editing his portfolio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch time came and Yeosang was sitting alone at the table with both his laptop and food scattered at the table. The others were still in class and Seonghwa chatted at their group chat that he would follow afterwards since he has to do a quick final revision in one of his plates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can I sit here?” Someone approached him politely pointing at the chair in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang was kind of awkward in socializing especially to those who are strangers to him. He wasn’t even sure if he ever saw the boy once or had interacted with him. The place was not that packed besides there are a couple of tables that were unoccupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jung Wooyoung.” The said boy offered a handshake making the latter flabbergasted and frozen at his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing the awkward atmosphere between them, Wooyoung withdrew his hand and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. Yeosang was not trying to be rude or anything but he’s not the social butterfly type. He was not used with attention. First the flowers and now someone is trying to converse to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Can’t this day get any better?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought as he remained silent, eyes looking apologetic towards the newcomer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is quite awkward so; I’ll just go straight to the point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang was now sweating profusely. It was too sudden for him; the change into the boy’s demeanor is scaring him a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you.” Wooyoung stared straight into his soul, sending shivers in his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?” He stuttered making the other chuckle with his reactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to court you, Kang Yeosang. No is not an option.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung stood up right after with that smug smile on his lips, eyes still fixed on Yeosang’s. “I hope you liked the flowers, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang could only stare into space right after the boy left. He cannot process everything at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just in time, Seonghwa appeared and took a seat to where the other was seated earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that?” The older man asked while tracking Wooyoung’s silhouette in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jung Wooyoung, he said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? What does he want?” Yeosang sighed in distress, still comprehending what had happened so he told everything from the flowers up to the encounter to Seonghwa for his amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you give him a shot?” The younger glared at him after all the older knew how much he pine for his best friend besides why does it have to be him. He was confused as to how he got himself into this situation, he knows nothing about the guy except for his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Seonghwa stood up and settled beside the younger, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “you have two choices, Yeo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang has never been this scared in his entire life. Seonghwa being serious and laying out those options at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One, confess to Yun, or two, give that Wooyoung guy a chance. Your pick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the corner of his eye, the younger saw Yunho and Hongjoong walking towards their direction so he pushed the older off his seat in impulse because he doesn’t want any secrets to be spilled. At least, not now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the.” Seonghwa groaned before helping himself stand and hit the younger in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joong is here. He might think that you’re cheating on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘God, it’s not yet late.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pleaded the heavens to still give him the peace that he wants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang knows this isn’t right but he couldn’t help but every single time that someone would confess to his best friend, he would always find himself eavesdropping. That’s why he found himself again standing behind the pillar a meter or two away from Yunho and some girl who’s going to confess to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I really like you. My feelings for you might be nothing compared for the ones you love but it’s just that you’re so special with your own ways. Everything you do shows great perfection and kindness, I couldn’t ask for more. Will you give me a chance?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Yeosang, it sounded so sincere and different from those he has heard before. What’s scaring him is the tall boy’s lack of response. He was just simply staring at the girl, a hand tucked inside his pocket, no more, no less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was getting impatient. Yunho was never the type to make the person who would confess to him wait usually, he would easily decline them down that’s why this is making him worried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Does he like her back?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Yunho suddenly moved towards the girl and docked his head at the same level with the girl. The next thing that he knows, his eyes were covered by someone and spun him around, bringing him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jung Wooyoung.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t notice it but tears began to fall out from his eyes and Wooyoung was there to give him a comforting shoulder to pour his heart out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only he saw.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch time came, Yunho and the love birds were already at their usual spot waiting for the youngest of the group to come. Hongjoong was currently teasing Yunho about the confession he received earlier. News does spread like a wildfire especially when the girl got </span>
  <em>
    <span>rejected</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho was actually worried. He saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and this was the first time that he caught Yeosang eavesdropping. Instead of politely rejecting the girl, he decided to just whisper his apology for the other boy not to hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m sorry but I have to turn you down. I’m already in love with someone.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the girl ran away, crying. He made his way into the spot where he saw him but the last thing that he knew was that he was not there anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them stopped all they were doing to greet the younger but very much to their surprise, he came with someone that might be unknown to Yunho and Hongjoong but not with Seonghwa, hand in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With encouraging exchange of gaze from one another, Yeosang faced the trio and decided to drop the bomb that made Yunho’s heart shattered in pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet Wooyoung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yunho was</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♪</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It has been a week ever since Yeosang has introduced his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to them and yet he still couldn't get over the pain. He was staring blankly at the white ceiling of his and Yeosang’s shared apartment, all alone. The other was out with Wooyoung on their </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bitter it may sound, the thought of Yeosang dating someone else just brings too much pain in his heart. It was kind of his fault too, for hiding his feelings. Can’t deal with the pain, he dials up Hongjoong’s number and asks him to go out and drink with him which the older just agreed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong knows how much he needed a companion right now. He’s completely aware of the younger’s tendencies and impulses. He doesn’t want the other to end up doing something he would regret in the future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong has already lost count unto how much the other drunk and he could tell that he was already tipsy so he grabbed the glass from Yunho and had the drink for himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should tone it down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I even have the right to feel hurt?” Yunho asked, eyes getting a bit watery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you confess then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hongjoong was right. Why can’t he confess then maybe he wouldn’t be hurting now. But then he remembered. “You already know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Scared, huh? Scared that you’re going to lose him. Scared to lose your friendship.” The older of the two started and Yunho knew that it was going to be a long lecture. He was right though; he was indeed scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you losing him right now? Yunho, he’s already with another man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I fucking know.” He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have it ever come to you that Yeosang loves you back?” It was a slip of a tongue. Hongjoong knows, of course and he didn’t mean to spill it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t see me that way.” It was getting frustrating for the older yet he chooses to hold himself back because he knew that it was something that both Yunho and Yeosang to configure and settle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I offer you some shot?” A tall boy approached Yunho, sitting himself beside him. Hongjoong left him for a while to answer a phone call making him vulnerable to all predators inside the club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Song Mingi.” The boy introduced as he poured himself and Yunho a shot of vodka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeong Yunho.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Few moments later, Yunho was clearly drunk and Hongjoong is still not yet around. Him and Mingi engaged themselves about a few topics including a specific boy named, Kang Yeosang and how he got broken hearted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi scooted closer into him and ran his hand seductively on his shoulder. “Maybe I could help you forget?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? How so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?” Mingi chuckled before locking his lips with the other’s plump ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next morning, Yunho woke up with a naked Mingi beside him, a hangover, hundreds of missed calls from both Hongjoong and Yeosang. Most especially, he woke up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>regrets</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>♪</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boys have gathered at Moonlight, one of the KTV bars down the street to celebrate Yeosang’s birthday. It was Wooyoung’s idea and everyone just agreed after Yeosang did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa felt a bit restless though. He felt that something not good was about to happen. Good thing, he has Hongjoong beside him to calm him down and reassure him that nothing bad will happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nine in the evening, they found themselves settled inside one of those private rooms. For a supposed to be happy occasion, the weather was quite gloomy as if it was telling that something big was about to happen. Heavy drops of rain were pouring, a dash of lightning painted the night sky, and the growling thunders resonated with the outside world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you act normal?” Hongjoong nudge Yunho at his side making him flinch at the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s not normal with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop glaring at Wooyoung!” The elder hissed before passing a can of beer to the younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, Yeosang is having a duet with his boyfriend while Seonghwa sings along with them in the background and Hongjoong, that boy never stops the grind. First, he has to calm his lover down earlier and second, he needs to keep Yunho in control. He’s like a doting husband and dad at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, Yunho doesn’t plan on drinking too much. Sure, he could drink a can of beer he was offered to but that’s just that. He doesn’t want to fuck up again like what happened between him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mingi</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That time, he sobered up and apologized to Mingi for everything that happened. The latter tried to ask him out but was declined by the other since he wasn’t in the right state of mind for, he was drunk and it seems like whatever happens, even though impossible, he still longs for Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down the night, Yunho, Yeosang, and Wooyoung were left in the room and there was quite a bit of tension that could be felt inside. The other love birds were currently out to buy some more food and snacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, my love.” Wooyoung started kissing Yeosang’s neck, hands wandering at the expense of his thighs which made the other uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first Yeosang just ignored all the advance because he knew that he was simply drunk but as time passed by, the latter was already touching places he shouldn’t be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop it, Woo. It’s not funny.” He tried to escape the man’s hold but it remained rigid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensing his distress, Yunho stood up, grabbed Wooyoung by his arm, and delivered a punch right into his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He already said stop.” Clearly, he was angry. Yeosang quickly took the chance and ran outside to look for the other two or else it would be a mess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck is your problem, huh?” Wooyoung regained his composure and pushed the taller boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. You are the problem. He told you to stop.” He spitted with venom in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is your boyfriend so respect him and know your limits.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what? You’re just jealous.” Wooyoung smirked. “Because you can never have him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho right then and there threw another punch in his face strong enough to bruise up. Grabbing the other through his shirt, “He’s not mine, sure. But he's not a toy you play with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could punch him again, Yeosang was already back with the other two. Hongjoong quickly ran inside and stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa knew it. He knew something’s going to happen, his intuition never failed him. He stood beside Yeosang who’s still shaking from shock, trying to calm him down. He was scared, he saw how the younger paled up when he ran to them and explained what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho on the other hand, removed his grip from Wooyoung and left the room for once. He needed some space and cleared up his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t care whether he’s drenched from the rain but Yunho needs to go. He wasn’t needed there. He failed to notice that Yeosang followed behind him not until he was grabbed by the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we talk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have anything to talk about, Yeo.”  He removed his jacket and placed it above Yeosang’s head so he won’t get drenched by the rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go back inside.” He made a turn but was stopped by the latter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yun, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clenching his fist, he can’t take it anymore. He was like a time bomb that was about to explode from all the feelings that had bottled up inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you do if I told you that I love you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- “Yeosang wasn’t able to finish off his sentence as he was pulled by the taller into a chaste kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Yunho caressed his cheek before distancing himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” That was his last words before running away leaving Yeosang who could only stare at his vanishing figure, crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang never knew that it would be the last time he would have a glimpse of the person he loves truly the most. The time he returned to their apartment, there were already no signs of Jeong Yunho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was unfair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>♫</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” Seonghwa asked the younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were currently settled down inside the café after a couple of hours of searching for Yeosang’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> suit, as deemed by the older. The bustling street outside indicates the rush hour and Yeosang couldn’t be happier to settle down after all the dragging that the older did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t actually a new one but Seonghwa said that he has a new one just for the special occasion in which the older did offer to pay that he greatly refused at first but obliged after the continuous bugging and Hongjoong did tell him to just accept the offer or else the other would not shut up about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a sip of his cappuccino, Yeosang missed the taste and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Technically, he was fully living with alcohol rushing in his system which he seriously needs to stop before he gets too intoxicated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask something?” Seonghwa stopped all of his blabbering while he tapped his mug nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-will, will he come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know, Yeo.” Seonghwa knew how the younger still yearned for a particular boy. He wasn’t lying when he said that he doesn’t know although he does know about the whereabouts of that particular young man it’s just he never said a word from Yeosang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It has been four years yet Yeosang knows nothing about Yunho’s whereabouts. Four years and yet he’s still waiting and hoping to see him once again. Within those years, he has never forgotten about him nor his love for him had vanished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>♫</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wedding day came and Yeosang was so happy for his two friends. All he could say is that it was so beautiful, perfect rather. It was a beach wedding and he saw how much the couple took their time to prepare every detail carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After congratulating the two, he scanned around and didn’t see even a glimpse of Yunho. It made him wonder if he would go that far not attending their friends’ wedding for the sake of avoiding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to leave the reception for a while, Yeosang trailed his way to the seaside and had a little stroll along the beach. It was relaxing, with the starry night and and the calmness of the sea, for once he felt at peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had his eyes fixed on the ground, not noticing someone's presence before him so he quickly apologized when they collided but when he looked up, both of them were surprised. It's like fate doing its work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There stands, Jeong Yunho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gazed upon each other for a while, still at loss of what to say until Yunho broke the silence with a simple, "Hi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang never knew how much he would love to hit someone in his life and when he did he landed a loud painful slap at the other's left cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's for kissing me and saying I love you and kissing me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another on the right, "That's for leaving me. Four years and all you're going to say is hi?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I deserve this, don't I? Just let it out me, I won't stop you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho could only duck his head in apology and let the other hit him and do whatever he wants. He was at fault in here, he knew how he fucked up big time and how cowardly he was to leave just like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And this," Yeosang takes the opportunity to grab him by his tie, pulling him downwards for a kiss. "is for making me love you despite everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled him back into the kiss, pouring all the emotions that had bottled up for years which Yunho gladly returned with equivalent force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They both found their way back into love.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>♫</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang was scanning through their old photos, mostly from their childhood, when he heard a shuffling noise towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho pulled the latter off from the seat so he could settle himself on the couch and the younger on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a couple of pictures.” He then placed the photo album back at the table so that he could cuddle and bury himself into the warm hug, nuzzling his nose into Yunho's neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy?” Yunho asked, placing a kiss on the other’s forehead, caressing his hand where his gold wedding band is carefully placed. Yeosang smiled as he placed a small kiss at the corner of his lips and stared at his eyes, losing himself at the sea of stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have everything I could wish for, what’s there to ask for?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! It's your not so fave author. I've been itching to write another yunsang au and voila! Thank you to my lovely sizzums for the prompt ♡ </p>
<p>Hope y'all like it ♡ Ciao ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>